


Random Shit

by That_UneCreatif



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_UneCreatif/pseuds/That_UneCreatif
Summary: Collection of random short stories.





	1. One - Maze Runner: Newt FF (PART ONE)

A loud sound emerged from all around her. A lurching shudder- it was deafening, and for a moment she thought she was dying. Sweat beading on her forehead despite that her body was laid sprawled across a cold metal floor. The feeling that reminded her of an elevator was present. When your body is being pushed down, the floor goes up while the gravity of earth's atmosphere is pulling your weight the opposite. Another deafening sound, a flash of light, and the feeling of being suffocated. The enclosure she was in sped up, a deafening sound, flash, suffocation. This time, she got a look at her surroundings. A metal enclosure, boxes. Lot's of boxes. Deafening sound, light, suffocation. Deafening sound, light.

The enclosure came to a crashing halt. It was suddenly bright, _so_ bright. Her eyes adjusted rather quickly, she squinted at the large ball of light in the sky, caged by a cross-patterned metal gate above her. Blankets of white painted across the light blue sky. Sounds of footsteps approaching. She laid there like a teenager on a school day. A boy stood looking down at her, he grabbed the gate, pulling it open, and jumped down with a loud thud.

She pulled herself onto her elbows, her hair hung in front of her face. The boy- a curly-haired brunette- looked at her perplexed. More of them crowded around the top of the enclosure. "It's a girl." The boy said, confusion laced in his voice.

The crowd of people around her erupted in whispers. She looked up, studying them. They all had their own distinguished look to them; however, all had one thing in common. They were all boys.

The curly-haired one knelled down to her, "Hello there," He said, flashing a friendly smirk, "Welcome to the Glade, Greenie."

"Gr- what? What's the Glade?" She asked, perplexed.

"Here-" He said, standing up and offering the girl his hand. She takes it, and he lifts her to her feet. Two of the boys lent down, reaching down to her. She reached her arms up, grabbing each of their's and was pulled out of the enclosure. She stood, looking around the perimeter. Aside from the dozens of boys staring her down, it was a wide grassy area. It would have been nice- if not for the large stone walls towering around the perimeter of this place they called "the Glade". 

"Alright, boys be gentlemen." A deeper voice emerged. "Lets give the girl some space, eh?" She turned to him, a tall broad-shouldered boy. He was dark-skinned, and would have been scary if not for the bright grin painted on his face. He turned away from her for a moment, "Newt, why don't you give our Greenie a tour and fill her in on our rules." He said, and the curly-haired one turned, smiling back. The boy's gaze lingered for a moment, and he walked off.

"Sounds like a plan, Alby." He said, making his way toward the two. He limped slightly. Newt approached the girl putting his hand out and doing a small bow. She took it, and he gave a small shake. "Newt. Second-in-command to Alby here in the Glade." 

She smiled at him, but it turned quickly to a frown, "I'm sorry, I feel so stupid... I can't seem to-" She looked down, "I can't remember anything... My name- I can't-"

"Don't fret 'bout it, it'll come back to you in a day or two." He said reassuringly. They walked around and Newt occasional pointed to a shack or field and telling her what was kept there or what people did there. There was a forest, the homestead, and even a place people are put when they break a rule. He tossed around a long knife carelessly, and this made her uneasy.

"What are the rules?" She asked, and Newt looked back. He squinted in the sun, his eyes glowing a golden hazel color.

He looked to the trees in the South West corner. He nodded his head toward it. They sat at the base of one of the larger trees. It felt good to be in the shade, as the sun cast a blazing heat all over the Glade.

"There are three main rules in the glade." he said, tossing the knife into the ground blade first. It stuck out straight- wedged in the dirt. "First; Everyone does their part. None of this would have any order if we didn't all work for what we've got here." The girl hummed in reply, signaling that he had her full attention, "Second; Never- ever- hurt another Glader. We all need to trust each other." He said, "Trust is the most important part in all of this." He looked to her, as she stared intently at him.

"What is this place?" She asked, pulling one of her knees up to her chest. She rested her head on it. "Why am I here- why are _we_ here?"

He looked out to the Glade watching the boys at work. "Third rule; Don't go outside the Glade."

"Newt," She said, and he looked at her, cocking his head to the side. "you didn't answer my question."

He sighed, smiling weakly, "You know- I wish I could tell you."

"Why can't you."

"Because I don't know." He said, pulling the knife out of the ground. He flicked it around in his hand for a moment, "You know, we all come up in the Box with no memories... with no idea where we are. We get to keep nothing but the clothes on our backs and our names." He said. "All I know is we were put here for a reason. We all were put here for some unknown reason. But it's important we stick together, we need each other."

"Will we ever get out of here?"

"What? The Glade not meet your expectations?"

She giggled, and Newt smiled at her, completely awe-struck by her bright smile. "No, the Glade is wonderful, really." 

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know," She replied, studying the walls of the Glade. They were worn and old and had vines growing half way up them.

"Well, just remember, you aren't on your own in here. We're all in the same position as you in here."

* * *

She was put in her own area in the homestead. There were around sixty boys here, and Newt thought that with some decency all of various age, size, and races. However, they were all teenagers. Some in their mid teens, some looked close to adulthood. One of the boys looked as young as twelve. 

Why were they here, though? Was this some sort of prison? A punishment for some crime? What had she done to be put here? Why can't she remember her name?

She woke up early, taking a walk to the large field that cover most of the center of the Glade. She sat in the grass looking toward the East door. It was quiet, and she liked it. It was easy for her to think when it was quiet. She thought through all of the information running through her head. How to do math, how to make mac&cheese, how to tie her shoes, the world and the shape of the continents. What continent was she on? For all she knew she was in china. _No, that's silly_. But was it really?

The things she knew were all jumbled around, a busy street, a quiet meadow, an office building, but no recollection of her own home. She couldn't picture her own parents, she didn't even know her name. It was really starting to bug her now.

Footsteps charged by her, and three boys passed by. One- a tall muscular Asian guy- smiled, "Morning, Greenie."

Another, who she had learned from Newt was named Thomas, smiled. "Morning."

She smiled back weakly.

* * *

Not long after a walk in the forest, Newt found her, he jogged up toward her best he could with the slight limp he had. Frypan trailed behind him.

"Hey Newt,"

"What's up, Greenie." 

 

 


	2. UPDATE

Hey guys! So, I've been really busy lately, all of my stuff besides my two newest works are on hold!

I recently moved from my smaller apartment to a two bedroom place. I now have a room for my art studio. It's only going to be for about two years until I finish school, but I'm contemplating moving to the US when I'm done with school. But in other news I just recently took on a crazy cool responsibility, I've added a new(temporary) member to my family; I'm fostering a baby **POLAR BEAR**. How cool is that?? His name is Buttercup, and he is the absolute cutest! His mother sadly passed away and small reserve in Canada(Quebec) is fostering them out. I had an interview on Wednesday last week and I've been accepted! I'll be picking him up tomorrow. For now, here are some pictures of him:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polar bear in Français is 'ours polaire'! :)


	4. Wow, hello.

Hi! I've been crazy MIA for a while because I am not only studying in UNI but I have two featured works on wattpad that are my first priorities. My apologies, I will be updating soon.


End file.
